


Эреборский Листок: Имена в истории

by medb



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов-«стословников» (на 100-200 слов), написанных в подарок разным людям и посвященных каждый отдельному персонажу.<br/>Коллекция хэдканонных деталей и размышлений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Оин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Akasagi_N**

Оин никогда никуда не торопился.  
Зачем, если обычно он заранее знал, что и когда должно произойти? И нет, причиной тому был вовсе не его легендарный пророческий дар (хотя, чего уж там, он тоже играл свою роль), просто в отличие от очень многих Оин, несмотря на свои физические проблемы со слухом, умел слушать и слышать.  
Так вот, Оин никуда не торопился, потому что заранее узнавал (а иногда и предугадывал), к какому времени ему нужно прибыть в лазарет, в тронный зал, в собственные покои...  
А значит, мог без труда избежать нежеланных встреч.  
Поэтому – в одной из альтернативных реальностей – за врата Мории он в тот день просто не пошел.  
Разумеется, это была всего одна реальность из великого множества вариаций...  
Но иногда для счастливого финала истории достаточно даже единственного шанса.


	2. Бофур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **[Росинка]**

Бофур всегда любил детей. Возможно, прежде всего потому, что где-то в глубине души так и не забыл, каково это – быть ребенком самому.  
Он умел беспечно радоваться простым мелочам, подмечать маленькие чудеса в обыденной повседневности и не сомневался, что, какие бы ужасы ни творились вокруг, с утра все снова станет хорошо, светло и солнечно. Бофур искренне верил, что мир будет относиться к тебе так же, как ты относишься к нему, поэтому все негативные эмоции – как свои собственные, так и чужие – по возможности игнорировал.  
В конце концов, у него были верная кирка, старая флейта, младший брат, старший кузен и настоящее приключение впереди с обещанием дома – чего же еще желать в жизни?


	3. Фили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Eletiel**

Фили за свою жизнь, особенно в детстве, не единожды слышал от других, что быть старшим братом – это досадная обуза, ограничивающая свободу и давящая на плечи ненужным грузом ответственности.  
Фили всякий раз просто безразлично пожимал плечами в ответ и отворачивался, не пытаясь кому-то что-либо доказать, потому что каждый имеет право на свои собственные заблуждения, сколь угодно ошибочные.  
К тому же, как можно объяснить тем, кто не понимает и не хочет понять, само это состояние – _брат_ , когда ты – это больше, чем просто ты, когда ты дополняешь его, а он дополняет тебя...  
По утрам Кили всегда смотрит на него с беспечной улыбкой, и для Фили этого достаточно.


	4. Бифур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **херр Гоблин**

Бифур знает, что внятная раздельная речь – это только один из способов самовыражения, далеко не единственный и в некоторых случаях вдобавок не самый идеальный.  
После инцидента, который Бифуру не хочется называть даже мысленно, весь мир вокруг словно переменился, преобразился и исказил свои очертания. Звуки стали острее, запахи тоньше, краски ярче, а собеседники бестолковей. Бифур почти постоянно тихо кипит от застарелого раздражения на весь мир вокруг, на свою собственную судьбу...  
Но он не сдается, нерушимо уверенный, что однажды снова заставит мир понимать себя.  
Бифур хорошо умеет терпеть, и в ожидании вырезает из дерева маленьких игрушечных журавликов.


	5. Двалин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Что за Покемон?!!**

Двалин верит во вторые шансы и в возможность искупления. Он вообще на самом деле оптимист и всегда открыт миру вокруг, хоть по его внешнему виду этого и не скажешь. С другой стороны, Двалин совсем не против того, что означенный внешний вид эффективно отпугивает и держит на расстоянии всех пустозвонов и прочий бесполезный сброд.  
Двалин верит во вторые шансы – именно поэтому он готов пойти за Торином не только в Эребор, но и снова к вратам Мории.  
Он верит в возможность искупления – поэтому всегда старается сперва выслушать, прежде чем рубить с плеча.  
Он живет дольше всех и старается не думать о том, что какие-то шансы мог упустить.


	6. Нори

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Lunnij krolik**

Нори игрок, прирожденный и не боящийся проигрыша – потому что какой интерес играть, если рассчитываешь только на выигрыш?  
Он не избегает риска и никогда не оглядывается назад, всегда интуитивно знает, когда наступает время обратиться в бегство, а когда стоит броситься в решительную атаку. Быстрота реакции не раз выручала его в самых безнадежных ситуациях, и Нори гордится тем, что в свое время мог точно предсказывать вспыльчивый и раздражительный характер матери (доставшийся по наследству Дори) и научился ловко уворачиваться от всех тех предметов, которыми она в него швыряла.  
Нори привык играть по-крупному, потому что иначе в игру приходит скука, а скука убивает весь интерес на корню.  
Поход к Одинокой Горе стал в его жизни самым серьезным и самым непредсказуемым гамбитом.  
Но Нори знал, что выиграет – потому что он не боялся проиграть.


	7. Балин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Рысявка**

Балин всегда умел ждать, поэтому он ждет.  
Годы идут, неотвратимо уплывают мимо, как крупные куски льда по вскрывшейся весной реке. Сезоны сменяют друг друга, и новая жизнь постепенно занимает место старой. Многие смирились, притерпелись, нашли или создали себе иное место.  
Но Балин ждет. Терпеливо и спокойно, никуда не торопясь и никого не торопя. Он ни с кем не вступает в споры, зная, что улыбкой можно добиться большего, чем недобрым словом. Все вокруг куда-то мчатся, спешат успеть все и сразу, принимаются за несколько дел одновременно, не в силах добиться внятных результатов.  
Он просто ждет – и однажды его затянувшемуся ожиданию приходит конец.  
А вместе с этим концом наступает время для нового начала.


	8. Фрерин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **[Гло]**

Фрерин с детства привык оставаться в тени.  
Второй сын, запасной наследник, младший, не такой выдающийся воин и стратег, он терялся за гордо выпрямленной спиной своего идеального старшего брата, который никогда не оглядывался и стремился только вперед.  
Но то, что он тонул в бескрайней тени Торина, Фрерину совсем не мешало, даже напротив – позволяло жить без вечного груза свинцовой ответственности на плечах, проводить время в казармах с простыми солдатами или в шахтах с рудокопами, веселиться на шумных пьянках в таверне, где никому не было дела до его статуса. Вот только прозвище «золотой принц» совсем ему не нравилось, потому что казалось искусственным и пустым.  
Дракон переменил все, и из уютной тени Фрерину в одночасье пришлось шагнуть в первые ряды.  
А потом как-то раз маленькая Дис, играя с его волосами, сказала:  
\- Желтые, - и, потому что понятие «золото» было для нее чуждо, добавила: - Как солнышко.  
И Фрерин впервые с ослепительной остротой осознал, что ответственность за свою семью и свой народ – не бремя.  
На битву у врат Мории он отправился со спокойным сердцем.


	9. Ори

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Гоба**

Ори хорошо знает, что перо может быть опаснее меча.  
Именно летописцы творят историю, подтверждая или опровергая, переписывая и переиначивая слова очевидцев – ведь даже бессмертные эльфы не всегда способны оспорить исторические хроники. Мудрый справедливый король может превратиться в безумного тирана, жадный глупый свинопас – в великого героя-спасителя... или наоборот. Пыльные древние свитки и пергаменты скрывают в себе увиденное сквозь призму субъективности прошлое, которое потомки принимают за истину.  
Именно поэтому Ори верит, что никогда не будет злоупотреблять данной ему властью письменного слова. И, внимательно и изумленно наблюдая за своими спутниками, пытается подобрать подходящие эпитеты, уточняет факты, каждый день делает подробные записи...  
И рисует на полях своего дневника стрекоз.


	10. Кили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **[Qazad]**

Кили решил, что никогда не промахнется. Впервые, еще совсем ребенком выпросив у матери свой первый лук, он поклялся себе, что, когда придет время, каждый его выстрел обязательно будет находить свою цель.  
Кили учился сосредоточенно и самозабвенно, удивляя всех вокруг – кроме разве что Фили – нехарактерной для него усидчивостью. И всякий раз, когда на тренировке стрела летела мимо мишени, он обиженно кусал губы и успокаивал себя, что просто то самое время еще не пришло. Уязвленная гордость больно саднила, но он упрямо продолжал оттачивать свое мастерство на охоте и на стрельбище.  
А потом начинается Поход, и границы привычного знакомого мира расширяются куда-то за горизонт, и Кили с горечью убеждается, насколько наивными были его детские клятвы.  
Но он все равно не сдается.  
И то самое время наступает у подножия Эребора.


	11. Торин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Дубощит**

Торин всегда знал, что самая большая его слабость, самый серьезный недостаток, способный стать причиной его падения – гордость.  
Гордость всего их великого прославленного рода, с каждым следующим поколением все ближе подступающая к тому, чтобы превратиться в гордыню.  
Торин привык делить свою жизнь на «до» и «после дракона», и период «до», короткий и почти забытый, постепенно начинает казаться призрачным мороком, приснившимся обманом. Сейчас есть только постоянная тревога, вечные поиски работы, голод и бесконечная дорога – и сотни бездомных за его спиной, тех, кого он поклялся вести и защищать. Торин бессильно скрипит зубами, но ради них раз за разом переламывает свою гордость во имя случайного заработка, чтобы накормить хотя бы детей.  
Ярость копится и растет в его душе, как черное грозовое облако. Иногда – темными одинокими ночами, когда кажется, что надежды совсем не осталось – Торина посещает малодушные предательские мысли сдаться...  
Но его родовая гордость – как прочный мифрильный стержень, и он знает, что дойдет до конца.


	12. Дис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Алинка *упрт в дубощи***

Дис заботливая дочь, внимательная сестра, верная жена.  
Но прежде всего, долгожданней всего она – хорошая мать. У нее нет никакой ролевой модели, потому что ее собственная мать погибла в пламени дракона и осталась в памяти смутным размытым образом, а равняться на пример других женщин вокруг Дис не намерена. У нее свой путь, она готова сама отвечать за все свои ошибки... но при этом искренне верит, чувствует где-то в глубине души, что знает, как себя вести и как поступать.  
Ее дети, ее маленькие светлые сыновья, похожие на мимолетные искры походного костра, растут в изгнании, полном лишений и трудностей, но Дис учит их улыбаться – и, глядя на них, учится этому сама.  
Она упрямо верит в лучшее будущее, не желая сдаваться.  
И, как ни вопит и ни стенает в ее сердце дурное предчувствие, Дис не препятствует судьбе сыновей и отпускает их в Поход.  
Искры гаснут быстро – но у них есть шанс вспыхнуть ослепляющим светом.


	13. Спец-выпуск: Лихолесский Листок - Трандуил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Трандуилушка**

Трандуил помнит те времена, когда лес был просто зеленым. Тихим и светлым, спокойным и юным, полным беспечного пения птиц, и единственной паутиной в нем были сети солнечных лучей.  
Трандуил смотрит на темные, полумертвые деревья вокруг и не узнает своего дома. Великая гнусная тьма зыбким призраком ползет с востока, и в ночи слышны тревожные шепоты потусторонних созданий, которым нет места в этом мире. Облик всего Средиземья меняется медленно, но неотвратимо, и скоро Перворожденным не будет в нем места.  
Эльфийский король надевает корону из шипов и листьев, уже которую сотню лет не позволяя эмоциям отразиться на лице. Он видит и понимает многое, но не считает, что вправе об этом рассказать – именно поэтому молчит, когда замечает нависшие над головой Трора черные тени, которые становятся только темнее в волшебном сиянии Аркенстона.  
Трандуил ждет и уже не верит, что сможет чему-либо удивиться.


	14. Спец-выпуск: Ширский Листок - Бильбо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Кышь**

Бильбо привык к домашнему уюту и сытому покою. Да что там, для любого хоббита подобное кажется естественным и единственно возможным порядком вещей!  
Вот только приключения, как выяснилось, не имеют ровным счетом ничего общего с привычным и обыденным.  
Жизнь Бильбо Бэггинса меняется необратимо в тот вечер, когда на его свежеокрашенной зеленой двери появляются три светящиеся царапины, и вся его прежняя жизнь тоже оказывается расцарапана, разодрана невидимыми когтями – чтобы потом клочья сложились в какой-то совершенно новый и незнакомый узор.  
Бильбо тоскует, но не жалеет. И сам толком не успевает заметить, когда привыкает к постоянной дороге, которая сама стелется под ноги и уводит через леса, горы, реки...  
До самого моря.


	15. Двалин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **мистер двалин сексуален.**

Двалин не уверен, что у него есть собственная жизнь – с тех самых пор, как он, без сомнений и излишних колебаний, посвятил свое служение наследникам рода Дурина.  
Двалин не ремесленник, не мастеровой и даже не оружейник. С самого детства, слушая рассказы отца о великих сражениях прошлого, он точно знал, что будет именно воином. Что его судьба и истинное призвание – защищать и оберегать.  
Он мрачно хмурится и скалит зубы в лицо любой опасности, игнорирует предостерегающие взгляды старшего брата и не собирается отступать, никогда и ни за что.  
Его призвание – защищать. Именно поэтому после гибели Фрерина Двалину кажется, что его ломает и выворачивает наизнанку – ведь он не справился со своей задачей, подвел и не оправдал надежд... Но он даже не может позволить себе пролить слез, потому что право горевать безраздельно принадлежит Торину.  
У врат Мории Двалин обещает себе, что больше не допустит подобной ошибки, не опоздает.  
Возможно, в каком-то из миров это ему действительно удается.


	16. Бифур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Akasagi_N**

Бифур был мастером. Он нес это звание с молчаливой гордостью, но никогда не был жаден и не отказывался поделиться с учениками секретами своего искусства – а тот факт, что чаще всего в ученики ему просились его же собственные маленькие кузены, только усиливал его радость.  
Раскаленный металл под его молотом превращался в острые прочные клинки, липкая глина принимала форму изящных сосудов, мягкое дерево становилось гладкими ложками и мисками. Но дороже всего Бифуру было звание мастера игрушечных дел – потому что созданные им безделушки из металла, глины и дерева могли вызвать веселые улыбки на лицах детей.  
Битва у врат Мории безвозвратно изменила многое. Накопленные за долгие годы знания теперь заперты в его голове, и он не может ими ни с кем поделиться. У него больше нет и не будет учеников, потому что никто не в силах до конца понять его объяснения, даже выросшие кузены.  
Но Бифур твердо уверен в одном: ему несказанно повезло, что вражеский топор попал ему в голову, а не отрубил руки – потому что он по-прежнему может творить.


	17. Ори

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **faro vetusto**

Ори привык был младшим братом. Он безропотно слушал поучения старших, часто противоречившие одно другому. Одевался как можно теплее, невзирая на время года, за обедом съедал все до последней крошки, даже якобы полезную зелень, которую терпеть не мог, и никогда не вмешивался в споры братьев. Он скромно держался в стороне, спрятавшись в свои книги, прилежно учился у сельского писца и никогда ничего не просил – ни новые чернила, ни дорогую бумагу – зная, как туго у их семьи с деньгами.  
Ори был примерным, терпеливым и покорным младшим братом.  
До тех самых пор, пока не понял, что время пришло.  
Поэтому, когда Нори ушел, Ори без колебаний сбежал за ним следом – навстречу судьбе, приключениям и взрослой жизни.  
Впрочем, он все равно остался младшим братом... и был этому рад.  
Потому что даже в приключениях семья – важнее всего.


	18. Кили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Джокер в колоде**

Кили никогда ничего не боялся. Ему всегда говорили, что он родился в счастливый час, что знаки неба и камней предсказали – ему суждена непоколебимая удача.  
Он редко плакал, когда был маленьким. Понятия не имел, что такое ночные кошмары, потому что уставал за день так, что засыпал, едва рухнув на кровать, и никакие сны ему не снились. Бесстрашно залезал на высокие деревья или отвесные скалы, привлеченный какой-нибудь мелочью, мальчишеским сокровищем вроде птичьего гнезда или блестящего кристалла.  
Он искренне верил, что с ним просто не может случиться ничего плохого – ведь рядом старший брат, и мама, и дядя Торин, и все остальные.  
Двалин не раз повторял, что для настоящего воина очень важно вовремя научиться страху. Кили удивленно хмурился, хотя не осмеливался спорить.  
И, незнакомый с этим чувством, даже не сразу осознал, что во время битвы каменных великанов испытал именно страх – не за себя, за брата, которому при рождении никто не предсказал непоколебимой удачи.  
Но бояться по-настоящему Кили так и не научился.  
Не успел.


	19. Фили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Нордамон**

Фили всегда, с раннего детства, был самостоятельным и самодостаточным. Все называли его удивительно спокойным ребенком, и он действительно не капризничал, не закатывал истерик, внимательно слушал все, о чем ему говорили. Ему никогда не было скучно наедине с самим собой и своими идеями, он не требовал чрезмерного внимания со стороны взрослых и любил учиться сам, путем экспериментов.  
Иногда ему начинало казаться, что он существует в несколько ином ритме, чем весь окружающий мир – события вокруг него могли происходить слишком быстро, настолько, что он толком не успевал отреагировать, а могли наоборот тянуться изматывающе медленно.  
С рождением младшего брата что-то неуловимо изменилось, но Фили даже не придал этому значения.  
Ровно до того момента, когда, однажды взглянув в искрящиеся беспечной жаждой жизни глаза Кили, накануне Похода, вдруг понял, что до этого он не был по-настоящему самостоятельным и самодостаточным. До этого он был наполовину глухим и наполовину слепым. И только теперь обрел самого себя полностью.


	20. Бофур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **херр Гоблин**

Бофур недолго учился играть на флейте. По правде говоря, он и вовсе не учился: просто однажды на шумном пьяном празднике ему пихнули в руки совершенно незнакомый музыкальный инструмент и со смехом предложили: «Играй!»  
И он заиграл. Потому что разве может быть что-то веселее и интереснее импровизации?  
Бофур никогда не был сторонником тщательно продуманных планов и заранее строго выстроенных схем. Он считал, что в жизни обязательно должно оставаться место сюрпризам и непредусмотренным неожиданностям, пусть иногда даже неприятным, иначе какая же это тогда жизнь?  
А флейта с тех пор всегда лежала у него за пазухой, рядом с сердцем. Потому что от музыки на душе обязательно становилось легче – и в чуждой эльфийской обители, и в гостях у безумного оборотня, и в глухих темницах лесного короля, и на поле боя.  
Флейта смеялась и плакала за Бофура тогда, когда он сам уже не мог.


	21. Дори

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **[Ари]**

Дори всегда хорошо разбирался в целебных свойствах разных растений и трав. Возможно, это умение было наследственным – недаром их матушка держала в деревне аптеку. А может, он просто забыл за все эти годы, что это значит – выживать в горах, и слишком привык к мирному существованию в зеленой долине, на окраине людского поселения.  
Но каждое лето он обязательно ходил в поле и заботливо собирал листья, соцветия, семена и корни, чтобы потом тщательно высушить на крыльце, игнорируя насмешки Нори.  
Зверобой, чтобы лечить аллергию и язвы, а также мигрень и желудочные боли. Крапива для укрепления и роста волос. Масло семян шиповника, обладающее противовоспалительными и ранозаживляющими свойствами. Боярышник для улучшения работы сердца. Вереск против простуд и ревматизма. Душица, чтобы успокаивать нервы и повышать аппетит. И, конечно же, его любимая чудодейственная ромашка, способная помочь почти от всего сразу.  
Дори умел и привык ждать: много лет он терпеливо выжидал, каждый год собирая свежие целебные травы.  
А потом однажды понял, что время ожидания закончилось и наступила пора действовать.


	22. Глоин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Браги**

Глоин долгое время был уверен, что ему не суждено завести семью. Ничего удивительного: ведь даже представители других свободных народов Средиземья (сующие свой нос, куда не просят) прекрасно знали, что среди гномов женщин совсем не много, а значит, простая арифметика подтверждала – шанс найти свою вторую половину невелик.  
В чудеса Глоин никогда особо не верил, признавая реальность только того, что сам видел и мог ощутить. Возможно, такой взгляд на мир был несколько ограниченным, зато очень практичным.  
А потом Оин, старый хитрый гусь, начал многозначительно бормотать что-то о пророческих видениях, в которых якобы видел своего будущего племянника. Глоин ворчливо фыркал и делал вид, что ему нет дела до подобных глупостей.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока его не отхлестала по лицу мокрым бельем незнакомая вздорная девица, когда он случайно вышел к ручью, где она купалась.  
Глоин сразу безошибочно понял, что это любовь с первого взгляда (удара) – правда, на то, чтоб убедить в этой истине свою избранницу, ему потребовалось несколько лет.  
Имя для сына они выбрали еще накануне свадьбы. Оин бормотал что-то про великую судьбу малыша Гимли... но простая истина заключалась в том, что Глоин любил бы своего сына, даже если б тот уродился криворукой бестолочью.  
Хотя эльф стал неожиданностью.


	23. Бомбур

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Найлер**

Бомбур очень любил вкусно поесть – это ни для кого не было секретом, тем более что, так сказать, результат этой любви был на лицо (и на тело). Бомбур всегда ощущал неловкость и смущался собственной неповоротливой неуклюжести, но при этом насмешки и подначки родных и знакомых его не обижали, разве что иногда печалили.  
Просто Бомбур искренне верил, что в жизни, какой бы тяжелой и невеселой она ни была, обязательно должны быть какие-то маленькие радости. И вкусная еда казалась самой очевидной и наиболее легко доступной из таких радостей. Пару раз Бомбур пытался объяснить ход своих мыслей Бофуру, но тот только добродушно смеялся – очевидно, для него смысл повседневного существования заключался в каких-то других мелочах.  
Бомбур любил и умел готовить, хотя у него редко находилось достаточно времени и ингредиентов для приготовления особенно изысканных рецептов. Но он все равно по возможности старался поделиться своей радостью с остальными.  
И если легендарный Эребор, которого он в жизни ни разу не видел, порой являлся ему в ночных грезах горой не из камня, а из самых разных аппетитных кушаний, никому необязательно об этом знать.


	24. Фили

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Anna Yuma**

Фили никак не мог подобрать себе любимое искусство по нраву, такое, в котором он мог бы стать заслуженным мастером. Несмотря на недостаток боевого опыта, он был хорошим воином, это признавал даже Двалин (а дождаться похвалы от сурового наставника было почти невозможно). В кузнице Фили тоже чувствовал себя в своей стихии, с равным успехом и легкостью мог выковать и клинок, и кирку. Была знакома его рукам и мелкая тонкая работа – он не раз помогал делать заготовки для ювелиров.  
Но истинной страсти не вызывали у него ни драгоценные камни, которые требовалось огранить, чтобы выпустить наружу их подлинную красоту; ни разноцветные раскаленные металлы, готовые принять по его воле любую форму. Фили при желании мог сделать все, что угодно, однако ни одна работа не приносила ему удовлетворения.  
Пока однажды ночью у костра, во время охотничьей вылазки, Фили вдруг не обнаружил, что тонкие линии, которые он бездумно чертил прутиком в утоптанной земле, вдруг превратились в точный портрет его спящего брата.  
Он никогда не смог бы стать писцом – не только потому, что от наследника королевского рода ждали совсем иной профессии, просто руны ему никогда не давались, получались угловатыми и неуклюжими, к разочарованию Балина. Однако рисовать Фили с тех пор стал часто – пальцами на песке, разлитым вином по столешнице, углем по бересте.  
В недолговечности этих рисунков крылось необъяснимое очарование.  
Как и во всем, что исчезает быстро.


	25. Сыновья Дис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для **Тэмпл**

Сыновья Дис были хорошо известны всем в Эред Луине. Не только потому, что лишившийся своего дома народ, обреченный на скитания, возлагал большие надежды на будущих наследников великого рода. Конечно, надежды тоже были... но не знать двух пронырливых любопытных мальчишек казалось просто невозможным.  
Они умудрялись быть везде и повсюду, причем одновременно – и на рынке, и в шахтах, и в мастерских, и в кузнях, задавали бесконечные вопросы и при любой возможности с искренним энтузиазмом вызывались помочь (даже если вреда от этого в итоге получалось больше, чем пользы). Веселые, шумные, готовые на любую шалость братья изрядно раздражали вечно занятых взрослых, но в то же время при одном взгляде на них становилось как-то спокойнее и легче на душе. Ведь гномы даже в изгнании не забывали, что главное сокровище – дети.  
Многих не переставало удивлять, насколько близки и дружны юные принцы, словно между ними не существовало разницы ни в возрасте, ни в интересах, ни в характерах.  
Разумеется, на самом деле ни близнецами, ни двойниками Фили и Кили не были. Они оставались совершенно разными и самостоятельными, и из-за этих различий порой даже ссорились – но потом все равно всегда снова оказывались вместе.  
Ведь они были созданы идущими рядом.


End file.
